


Juicy

by RonnieSilverlake



Series: Liquefied Love [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Locked up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr: makoharufestival, but just a bit of it bc I'm a chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieSilverlake/pseuds/RonnieSilverlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka gets carried away easily, when it's about the things he loves. (Mature content!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juicy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [MakoHaru Festival](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com) on tumblr.  
> Day 7  
> Prompt: Locked Up  
> Note: It's been years since I last wrote slash, so this is kind of semi-finished... Sorry to disappoint anyone who was expecting to see something hardcore. In the end, I'm not quite sure what the purpose of this piece is, except that I had fun imagining it.

"Oh, damn it, Ren!"

"Haru," Makoto frowns, "don't curse like that in front of the kids..."

"But, come on, look what he's done..." Haru complains, while Makoto doesn't even really pay attention; he's busy picking up his little brother from the floor, where he fell after he'd tripped in the leg of a chair - and, much to Haruka's dismay, spilled the juice from the glass he'd been holding all over his big brother's black-haired friend in the process.

"Go find yourself a spare shirt..." Makoto really can't spare much of his attention at the moment; the glass broke, and there are shards everywhere; he needs to get Ren to a safe distance from the pieces, and then clean up the mess.

"... Fine..." Haruka sighs, giving Ren a dirty look. Of course, it's not that he doesn't like Makoto's siblings, but he's wearing one of his favourite shirts, and the syrup-like cherry juice definitely leaves a stain. Plus, he'd been hoping to spend some quality time together with Makoto this afternoon, but then Makoto's mother had to rush into town for something, and the brunet got stuck with babysitting. Talk about a ruined Sunday.

Makoto is still trying to calm Ren down while Haru leaves the scene in a rather disgruntled mood. He doesn't look any happier ten minutes later when the other joins him, after having cleaned everything, and switched on some cartoon for the little ones to watch while he tends to Haruka. The thought brings a smile to his lips, even despite how annoyed the other is. Things like this really make him feel like Haruka is just as much a part of his family now as his blood relatives. After all, he can hardly imagine life without him anyways.

"These are all too big," Haruka complains, holding up one of Makoto's shirts, his head poking out of his closet. "Come and help me," he demands. "Don't you have some of your older stuff in here? Something not  _giant-sized_?"

Makoto laughs a bit, and he is all too eager to comply with the wish to help - Haruka's bare chest is way too distracting.

So distracting, in fact, that he stubs his toes on the edge of the closet door on his way, and falls against Haruka with a yelp. Instinctively, the shorter boy drops the shirt he is holding, and attempts to catch Makoto, but they still end up on the floor in a heap of tangled limbs - and the door of the closet shuts on them with a  **click**.

"Did Ren inherit the two left feet from you?" Haruka grumbles, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden darkness. "Get off me, Makoto, I can't breathe. Where's the light switch?"

"That's not how genetics work, Haru," Makoto chuckles, but there is a hint of awkwardness in his voice that Haruka catches instantly. "... The switch is outside."

"Well then open the door and flick it on, for Heaven's sake-..."

"There's no handle on the inside."

Stunned silence. Haruka tries to reason with himself; it's just so  _absurd_ , that they are locked in here, in Makoto's pitch black closet, while nobody else is in the house but Ran and Ren, who are downstairs watching a movie. Well, at least Makoto isn't laying on top of him anymore, so he can catch his breath again - in fact, Makoto seems to have disappeared entirely from his side, and Haruka has to feel around in the darkness for a couple of seconds before he finds him. Makoto jerks involuntarily when Haruka's fingers brush against his ankle, and he curls into an even tighter ball.

"... Makoto." Haruka doesn't sound angry anymore. In fact, he sounds concerned. It's not all that hard to remember that Makoto hates the darkness.

"S-Sorry, Haru," Makoto manages, voice and limbs both shaky. "I screwed up..."

Haruka frowns. "Didn't you just tell me off for swearing?" Makoto laughs a bit, and Haruka allows himself an open smile, since nobody can see it in the dark anyway.  _Success._ "Hey, it wasn't your fault."

"But, it could be hours till they find us, and-..."

"It still wasn't your fault."

Makoto looks up - Haruka begins to be able to tell at least that much, as the contours of the other's figure begin to part from the solid darkness. He can see now the knobs on the drawers in the faint line of light seeping through underneath the firmly shut door.

"That's right, it wasn't!" It's Haruka's turn to give a little start. "It was Haru's fault," Makoto continues, and Haruka can tell he's pouting. He frowns in response. "You were too distracting, without a shirt on."  _Double success._ Haruka is a little offended at being faulted for their predicament, but if Makoto is making fun of him like that, he can't be that afraid. He catches hold of Makoto's hand, and presses his palm against his bare chest, smiling again. He thinks he can see Makoto's eyes widen, but he's not sure - is it because of the feel of bare skin under his fingertips, or is it because his eyes have adjusted enough to see Haruka's smile?

"In that case, would you like some more distraction?"

Makoto inhales sharply. "I'd love that."

Haruka scoots closer in the darkness, and continues to guide Makoto's hand. He can't help but marvel at how big his hand is. With his guidance, those long fingers travel up his chest to dig slightly into his hair, and then cup his face. A thumb strokes Haruka's temple, and he is not at all hesitant to lean into the kiss. Makoto tastes a bit like cherry syrup, and he can feel him smiling into the kiss, his tense muscles already relaxing. Makoto scares easily, but as long as he can be close to Haruka, he's always fine - and there is not much closer he can get at the moment.

_Although..._

A moment later, Haruka finds he may have to reenact that statement. Not that he would be sorry to, not with how Makoto's free arm is wrapping around his waist, pulling him a bit closer, and his hand lets go of his cheek, trailing down his chest again, and then comes to a halt a little lower than the shorter boy would have expected - right above a certain sensitive  _part_ that has already begun growing a little, due to the intensity of their kiss, but with how Makoto's fingers are wrapping around him through the fabric of his pants, the process continues all the more rapidly. "Makoto," he breathes, breaking the kiss for a moment to gasp for air - it's insane, how Makoto can rouse him with something as simple as a touch - but Makoto merely smiles, and his smile is very visible now that they've both grown accustomed to the lack of light.

"This is distracting enough, isn't it?"

But Haruka gets carried away easily, when it's about the things he loves. Making love to Makoto is definitely somewhere on top of that list, and Makoto himself, well, he is so high he cannot even be categorized. Put the two together, and... "I think you can get way more distracted than this."

Makoto is a little disappointed when Haruka slides away from under his touch, but not when he can feel the other's palms sliding underneath his own shirt. He begins to tug it off, but Haruka leans in to press his lips against his collarbone, and the movement is halted. "Didn't you say it'd be a few hours before we're found? Where are you hurrying?" Makoto laughs, and drops his hand, head tilting backwards as Haruka pulls the neck of his shirt to the side to press a row of kisses to said collarbone. Fear of the dark is completely forgotten now; Makoto is too heated to think of anything except Haruka right in front of him, Haruka being more affectionate than he has ever seen him behave anywhere where it isn't just the two of them, Haruka expressing every intention, both verbally and nonverbally, to make love to him. The dark is nothing more now than a slight inconvenience; Makoto finds himself wishing he could stare into Haruka's eyes, get lost in their azure shine.

He'll have to make do with touching and feeling. Not that there isn't enough of it. Haruka's hands are once again underneath his clothing; Makoto spreads his legs for easier access, as his knees were pulled up to his chest, but Haruka is reaching down, and Makoto wouldn't want to deny him what they both want. A moment later, his cool fingers wrap around Makoto's length, and he covers his mouth with a hand to muffle his gasp.

"It's like we're doing this for the first time," Haruka notes with a hint of amusement in his voice, and Makoto exhales loudly, feeling as if electricity is shooting up his spine when Haruka squeezes him a little.

"Every time is like that," he whispers breathlessly, and he hopes Haru can see at least a bit of his expression right now, because it reflects that endless kind of love that he has always reserved for Haru only. He pulls Haru close to himself, close enough so that Haruka has to pull his hand free from Makoto's pants, or it would feel extremely cramped; he reaches for Makoto's hair instead when they kiss again. "Every time, I fall a little bit more in love with Haru-chan all over again," Makoto adds, the words a hushed, breathy murmur against the black-haired boy's lips, and Haruka has to admit it to himself; when Makoto is talking like that, it'd be hard not to fall in love with him likewise, all over again.

It would be hard for either of them to hold back, after this point. In spite of what Haruka said about not having to hurry, a couple of seconds later Makoto finds himself shirtless as well, with Haruka's lips pressed against his skin and dragging a wet line down his stomach. The brunet leans back, trying to even out his breathing (an almost impossible task), deciding to just let the other do what he pleases with him. After all, he promised to provide a distraction. They don't usually have an agreement on who is taking the initiative, but today seems to be Haruka's day. Makoto thinks it's only fair, since it's his shirt that got ruined, and it is because of Makoto that they are stuck in here. (Not that at this moment either of them is concerned with said predicament.)

With what Haruka is currently doing to him, it is not long before Makoto finds himself completely sprawled on his back instead of propped up on his elbows, once again re-learning to breathe. At least, that's what it feels like; he can only manage ragged gasps, and he imagines he is seeing stars, even though they are still in almost complete darkness. His upper body arches into a bridge when he feels Haruka's mouth lower to a certain point, and he lets out a shuddering moan while the other's tongue is enveloping his length, and Makoto is not unhappy about the door being closed anymore.

Some half an hour later, when both of them are spent, lying next to each other on the floor, Haruka says lazily, "You know, from now on, whenever you get scared of the dark, you can just think of this instead." Makoto thinks he can definitely see the other's smile now, though that doesn't stop him from blushing red as a tomato, and stammering,

"How does that make it better? Instead of scared, I'd be embarrassed!" he protests, but a moment later, he slaps a hand over Haruka's mouth, freezing up. "Oh my god, is that my mom...?"

"... Well, we did want to be found..."

"I think we didn't really think this through."

**Author's Note:**

> Whether they were actually caught or not, I'll leave it to your imaginations. [Here](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/74153721926/challenge-locked-up-user-streganicha-rating) is the original post if you liked it!


End file.
